Out of the Water
by Jaina Corbett
Summary: Obi-Wan and Jaina get into some trouble...


The corridors were dark, but peaceful. It was storming out on Coruscant, but in the Jedi Temple, it was calm. Two small beings were walking through the empty hallways, giggling and talking softly to each other. They knew they shouldn't be out after their bedtime, but these two weren't the ones to always follow the rules. They held hands and found their way to the Room of Thousand Fountains. They wanted to go to their secret spot, behind the biggest waterfall. They had made their club house there, their own little hide away. Children under the age of ten where not allowed in the room without a master, but Obi-Wan and Jaina Kenobi couldn't resist. They were way below the age to come in without a master, for they were the age of 4. Their birthday was in a couple of days and they were excited. 

" Comon' Obi, we have ta hurry before Master Yoda comes to get us," Jaina whispered into her brother's ear.

" But all the masters are asleep, no one will find us," he said mischievously to Jaina. He gave her a big smile and then started to run towards the waterfall. Jaina, who was startled by her brother, just stood there for a nano-second before running after Obi-Wan. Laughter filled the air. They ran over the bridges and walkways getting closer and closer to their destination. They were almost there when Jaina slipped on the rocks and fell into the water. Both Obi-Wan and Jaina did know how to swim, but just in shallow water. Jaina screamed and disappeared under the water. Obi-Wan, not knowing what to do jumped in after her. He knew he should have gone to go get the masters, but he couldn't let his sister drown! Jaina resurfaced, thrashing her arms and screaming for Obi-Wan and the masters. Obi-Wan, now in the water, also was screaming. They managed to find their way to each other, but wasn't able to hold each other up. All they remembered was falling deep in the water, where it was getting darker and darker. They held on to each other, never letting go. 

*****

Qui-Gon loved spending time at the temple. He also loved talking to his former master, Yoda. He always had some advice to give or a helping hand. Qui-Gon had been coming to the temple more often now since the betrayal of Xanatos. It had hurt him so much. He thought when he had taken Xanatos as a Padawan Learner. His agility, speed, and accuracy amazed Qui-Gon. It had only been two years since he had become a knight and now it was time to take on a padawan. Qui-Gon chose Xanatos and for many years they had many adventures both dangerous and…well not too dangerous. He had seen Xanatos's pride when he would boast how much better he was to others. Qui-Gon would lecture him about it, but then would come to see that it was all part of growing up. He would let it pass, seeing it as rebellion, a leader. Qui-Gon never knew it would lead to his downfall. As he walked he didn't notice that he walked into the Room of Thousand Fountains. He was thinking about what he could have done to change Xanatos when he heard the crying and screaming of children. He raced to the place where he heard the screaming to see two small children thrashing their arms and somehow got to each other. He ran as fast as he could to the two children, his heart racing and finally got to the water. He dove gracefully into the water. He swam into the dark deep depths and found the two children unconscious, but holding each other's hands. He quickly grabbed them and swam back to the surface. He swam as fast as he could to the shore. When he reached the shore, he found that the other Jedi Masters had came. He rested the children on the ground and let the healers and the Jedi Council attended to them. Master Mace Windu came up to Qui-Gon shaking his head.

" Are they going to be alright?" Qui-Gon asked looking down to the children then back up to his old friend Mace Windu.

" Their lungs are filled with liquid," he said sadly, " but the healers said they might be able to save them, but they need to get up to the medic wing *now*." With that, the healers took the small children in their arms and quickly headed toward the exit and to the turbolift. Qui-Gon watched as the Jedi Council left the room, along with Master Mace Windu, all except Qui-Gon's former master, Yoda. His master looked into the water where the two children had just been, then after a moment, looked at Qui-Gon, who was dripping wet. His hair was matted and his clothes were soaked. After a moment of silence Qui-Gon said, " Who were they? Didn't they know better to come into the Room of Fountains without a master and after dark?"

" The Kenobi twins, they are." Master Yoda said in his usual voice answering Qui-Gon's first question. " Yes know they do, but follow the rule, they do not sometimes." He said smiling, and then he turned back to face the water. 

" Twins?" Qui-Gon said questioningly and curiously. It was very rare to have twins that are *both* talented in the Force. Most of the time you would have to take only one child because they didn't share the same talent. It was hard when you had to take a child away from their mother, but to take a twin from its sibling was even harder. Qui-Gon only knew of two other pair of twins, Milacia and Monceria and Jansin and Justin, both identical twins. These two where fraternal twin though, a girl and a boy. // That's why they held on to each other and found their way to each other.// Seeing the scene that just happened just moments ago raced through his mind. When he looked at them worry filled his heart and so did fear… // No never again will I become attached to young ones…never.// He shook his head then waited for Master Yoda's answer.

" Yes, they are. Connected to them feel you, do you not?" Master Yoda said evenly, then once again turned toward Qui-Gon.

" No." Qui-Gon said with a bit of anger in his voice. Master Yoda is going too far right now. With that, Qui-Gon said good-bye and headed to his quarters, leaving Master Yoda in the room.

*******

Qui-Gon couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't get the twins out of his head. Finally, fighting no longer, he got dressed and headed to the medic wing. It was one in the morning, but the healers were still there, working to save lives. Qui-Gon walked through the doorway and saw the twins lying in the medic beds, both beds pushed together to make one. // Probably to calm them when they wake up knowing they're together.// Qui-Gon thought as he looked at them. He walked up to the side where the boy laid. They had tubes all over their bodies to help them breath and to keep their lungs functioning. One was also for taking out the liquid from their lungs. He grabbed a chair and just sat there watching them. For some odd reason he had a feeling he would see them in here often. A healer came and put his hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder.

" They will be fine. We got them in here just in time. Those two are said to be quiet, shy, and they acted so nicely. Well who ever said that needs to check again! Some of us call them the Terrible Two, but they are sweet," the healer said affectionately. 

" What are their names?" Qui-Gon asked looking at the children. The healer looked at him for a second and then asked, " Don't you know?"

" No. Master Yoda just told me they were called the Kenobi twins. He didn't mention their first names."

" Oh, I see. A lot of the masters do call them that too. The boy's name is Obi-Wan and the girl's is Jaina. And to answer any other question you have, they're four years old, almost five, and the reason they were out in the Room of the Thousand Fountains was because they have a secret hiding spot somewhere in there. Or that's at least what Master Yoda told me."

" Thank you for the information. Are you sure they'll be alright?" Qui-Gon asked one more time before he left. The healer nodded and told him he'll watch over them until they wake up and will inform Qui-Gon when they do. Qui-Gon thanked him again and left.

******

" Why do we have ta stay here Master Yody," Jaina asked. Her icy blue eyes looked at him as if begging to leave. Master Yoda knew that the Kenobi twin hated the medic wing.

" We want ta go eat with Garen and Reeft!" Obi-Wan said. His similar icy blue eyes were eyeing a muja fruit and his stomach rumbled. They were getting restless and Master Yoda knew he would not be able to keep them in this room.

" Have colds you do and need to stay here a little longer," Yoda said then winked at Jaina and Obi-Wan. " But food in mess hall smells good…good enough to let twins to go eat there." Both Obi-Wan and Jaina looked at each other then got up to hug Master Yoda. " I must accompany you, I do, and twins must not play. Sick you are still." Jaina and Obi-Wan promised to stay calm and seated. They got their tunics and leggings on and were about to head out the door with Master Yoda when Healer Pajin stopped them to give them their medicine. Obi-Wan and Jaina tried to hide behind Yoda, but to their disadvantages, Master Yoda was a little bit smaller than they were. Healer Pajin caught them and held them down to try to give them their medicine. While Jaina and Obi-Wan fought with Healer Pajin, Qui-Gon came in to see the twins. He smiled when he saw that Healer Pajin loose grip on the twin and then saw Obi-Wan running to hide under the medic bed and Jaina running behind her brother, but hiding under a table. He remembered his childhood at the temple. When he had gotten sick, Master Yoda had tried to give him medicine, but just like Jaina and Obi-Wan, he ran away. He stepped in and helped the healer get the twins and he helped him persuade them to take the medicine. Finally when they were done, Qui-Gon joined Master Yoda, Jaina, and Obi-Wan to lunch. Once they were seated, Obi-Wan and Jaina started to giggle and play with their food. Qui-Gon looked at Master Yoda and saw that he was smiling. Half way through lunch, Yoda introduced Jaina and Obi-Wan to their rescuer. They looked at Qui-Gon with their icy blue eyes that were filled with awe. Suddenly they broke out into questions. Qui-Gon had to answer quickly to keep up with all the questions that both Obi-Wan and Jaina shot to him at the same time. Most of their questions were similar to each other, so that made it a bit easier. A few hours after eating, questioning, and a bath, both children were very tired. Qui-Gon carried them into the medic room where they had been earlier and laid Obi-Wan and Jaina in their beds. Master Yoda stood at the doorway as his former padawan laid the twins down, then turned to head back to the council. Qui-Gon started to walk quietly away when he heard noise from the beds. He looked down to see they were crying.

" What's wrong little ones?" he asked brushing their tears away. Two pair of blue eyes looked at him. Pain was filled in their eyes.

" Tummy hurts, Qui-gy," Jaina said with pain in her voice. Tears filled their eyes once again. He looked at them with concern. He got Healer Pajin and he got medicine to calm the 'tummies'. Once again they were quiet and sleeping. Qui-Gon looked at them one more time and turned to leave. He was almost out of the room when he heard, " Good-night Qui-gy," Obi-Wan and Jaina said in a unison. " Good-night little ones." " Love you." Qui-Gon's heart wrenched. " Love you to little ones," he said quietly. He left the room and knew they would cross paths again.

THE END


End file.
